F o r e v e r
by ParamoreXO
Summary: "Promise me you'll be with me forever."


**F o r e v e r**

**Tenderly slipping his jacket over her shoulders, he pushed her flaming mane out of the way, allowing his fingers to rake through the supple texture.** "There are a whole lot of things in this world that you haven't even started to wonder about yet, Gwen. I know this is big for you, but don't get too caught up."

A mixture of frustration and defeat departed her lips, a puff of breath visible in the frigid night air. Up against the final weeks of concluding which college she was to earn a career from, her vacillation never failed to send her into a fit of nervous tension. The strain turned her into an insomniac for the past few days, weariness visibly innervating her disposition. She had been picking more fights with him than usual.

Exhaustion got the best of her. Leaning back into his chest, she was nestled in his security and warmth. "Deciding makes or breaks my future, Kevin! What if I pick the wrong place to go?"

"Either way—" his lips grazed her hair "—you'll outshine the other students."

Eyelids drooping with the weight of exhaustion, she frowned despite Kevin's encouragement. With the wisdom she gained throughout the years, everyone she knew began to expect the best from her upon discovering her advanced intelligence. Eager to please, she had worked her butt off so that all she did proved satisfactory.

But now, things were different. She felt rather selfish knowing in full that there were struggling students who would do anything to have her grades replace their own. That didn't stop her, however, from fantasizing about declining the prestigious scholarships she'd been offered and taking Kevin up on his promise…

_His touch mesmerized her; caressing her curves, cupping her face, yanking her clothes… God, he was such a tease. In his teeth, he tugged at her lower lip, careful not to bite too hard. The instant he released her, she crushed her heated mouth to his while pressing down on his firm chest, determined to get the upper hand over him. Holding back his strength, he simply let her push him deeper into the mattress. Either way, he figured he'd find pleasure._

_Just as she was about to ride his shirt up his torso, something sharp pinched her thigh. She yelped in surprise, pulling away as his eyes flew open in a haze of confusion and lust. "What's wrong?"_

_A torrent of blood colored her cheeks, "There's… something in your pocket."_

_His furrowed brows suddenly shot up in realization, "Shit!" Sitting up, he jammed his hand in his pocket to retrieve the jagged object. Before Gwen's eyes could make contact with it, however, he pounced on top of her, ravishing her neck._

"_Kevin!" She squealed, completely perplexed. "What is it?"_

"_I need to know," he panted, forcing himself to look up and into her eyes. "No, I need you to promise. Promise me you'll be with me forever."_

_The chill of the promise ring slipped around her finger. She looked at him again in utter astonishment. Her blood bubbled as giddiness took over her, a brilliant smile shattering her reverie. "God, yes! Of course I promise!"_

_He took her mouth in his again, holding nothing back. When they later broke apart, he bared his teeth against her earlobe, pricking her skin with shivers at the contact. "I'm ready for you to be my bride. I have enough money for the two of us, but I don't want to cheat you out of a future or a career or—"_

"_Wait, Kevin, hold on!" Sitting up straight, she began to button up her shirt. "Where'd you get… is the money from some con?"_

"_No! Well… partially. But I'm set, Gwen. You don't need to worry about me or what I want to do or where I want to go. Because it all leads to you. I've been thinking a lot about what I want to tell you, what you would like to hear. But I'm not good at this and I can't tell you those kinds of things. It's just not me. The only thing I can tell you is the truth, and the truth is that you transformed my life. I used to be a swindler, selfish, cruel… I never trusted anyone. But you… I don't know how the hell you did it but you got under my skin. At first, I thought you were making me weak. But that's bullshit, you don't make me weak. You didn't give up on me, you made me better. You make me want to be better. I remember asking you what you wanted from me, and you told me whatever I was willing to give. At the time, I had no clue what that was, but now I do…"_

She loved him. She was in love with him. She wanted to be selfish and throw away all her years of academic excellence. Kevin was financially secure for the both of them. She was tempted by a challenge, however. She wanted to prove all she knew, to graduate and face the toughest exams of her life.

Her desires were surpassed by the need of time; Time to think, time to collect herself.

But time was something beyond her control.

**A/N: I figured I was out of practice when it came to Gwevin, and this kinda just spewed out within the course of an hour. Let me know if you enjoyed this, or if I've still got it in me to justify Gwen and Kevin. J7zu9isexzyw76g26wyh;.**


End file.
